User blog:Angelo Gabrini/DanMachi Volume 11
DanMachi Volume 11 will be released on October 13, 2016. All spoilers should be posted here. Feel free to discuss the volume in the comments below DanMachi has now reached over 5,000,000 copies! Note: Don't read anything below the summary if you don't like spoilers Summary The Little Rookie's reputation has fallen- Bell lost the trust of others as a cost for saving Wiene. The boy is wounded and is distressed in the gap between ill will and disappointment. However, "Don't hesitate. You still have what you'll never lose around you" Supported by the bonds of encounters, the boy rises with his companions with newfound determination. The labyrinth city becomes a battlefield again, this time to return the Xenos to the dungeon. Standing in their way is the strongest Familia in the city, the Loki Familia. The sage's wisdom, the hero's plan, the Gods' intentions, and when the black beast roars, the boy's spirit will return. "I want...to get stronger" Trial Illustrations DanMachi Volume 11 1.jpg DanMachi Volume 11 2.png DanMachi Volume 11 3.png Spoilers Hermes gives the Xenos Daedalus' journal which shows them where the entrance to Knossos is, and Bell and the others help them get through Daedalus Street where the Loki Familia and other Familia are waiting. Naaza, Ryuu, Aisha, Tsubaki, and the others help them and they're successful until Wiene gets separated Bell finds Wiene but they're found by Ais at which point they fight. Ais initially tries to kill Wiene even though he repeatedly attempts to stop her, though fortunately she has a change of heart over Wiene's actions and allows them to pass. Wiene finds an entrance near Maria's Orphanage (the one the Barbarian was at in volume 8) and returns to the dungeon safely On the other hand, Fels arrives with the Xenos at the spot listed only to find Hermes there instead of an entrance. Hermes reveals that he planned to have Bell execute several Xenos in front of everyone to restore his reputation, and in exchange the rest would be safely returned to the dungeon, which Gros agrees to. Following the plan, Gros assaults some people who were evacuating and Bell fights him, nevertheless he ends up lowering his weapon Hermes, who expected something like that to happen, orders Asfi to use a magic item that would make Gros go out of control, however at that moment Asterios interrupts their fight. Asterios and Bell fight with the battle ending in Bell's defeat. Asterios, noting that they were now at one win and one loss (Asterios is the Minotaur from volume 3), he tells Bell that they'll settle it in their next encounter and returns to the dungeon through Babel Despite his loss, the crowd is extremely satisfied with the battle and his reputation is restored anyway, with Hermes admitting that he didn't think his plan would work this well. In order to reach his goal, finish his battle with Asterios, and to protect those he holds dear, Bell resolves to get stronger and moves on. At the end, Ais visits Bell at their old training spot and he asks her to train him, to which she agrees to do so Hestia updates his status again after the battle with Ais and his statuses are Strength SS1001, Endurance SS1100, Dexterity S908, Agility SSS1291, and Magic A877. According to the author, volume 11 is the end of the third part, and starting next volume the fourth part will begin SS 1 Wiene SS 2 Bell and Ais SS 3 Bell and Hestia SS: Hestia updates Bell's status the day before they start their Xenos plan. His statuses are Strength A812, Endurance A855, Dexterity A814, Agility S998, and Magic B777 4 Lili SS: Bell and Lili talk on their way to Lenoa's shop about their current situation and at the end Lili teases him the same way she did in volume 8 by talking as an older woman instead of her usual way Category:Blog posts Category:Volume Blogs